


Rich beyond the Dreams of Avarice

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, community: 100situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin, a character study of Ignatius Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich beyond the Dreams of Avarice

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions as do all of the characters who appear here or are mentioned; they are not mine.

 

"Rich Beyond the Dreams of Avarice" by Karrenia

Ignatius Valentine had fallen into the habit of displaying a bit of panache and wit prior to setting out on a trip; it was more to record important data or things that he could not for one reason or another safely leave lying around. Having spent his formative years on the run, but determined to alter those circumstances for a life of luxury, was one he had followed with dogged determination.

Having now achieved his life-long dream Ignatius Valentine still found himself unable to shake more than a few of the habits that had made his dream into a reality. Many things had been lost along the way, his wife, his children, and probably whatever shreds of moral fiber he had ever been able to lay claim to, but all of that was merely collateral damage.

There was one problem with that particular scenario, his kids were Valentines, and if there was one particular quality instilled in a Valentine it would have to be: if you’re gonna do something, do it with style and gusto and never take any guff from anyone.

This particular evening, while admiring the rising of the moons from his penthouse, Ignatius sat at his office desk with his feet up on the surface and his hands laced behind his head.

Another old bromide that had survived the occupation of Old Earth to the Nietzscheans and the fall of the Old Systems Commonwealth: was one of his favorites: never look a gift horse in the mouth. A maxim for a once-successful scam artist and freight hauler turned successful entrepreneur to live by if ever there was one.

“Can there ever be such as a thing as being too rich?” he mused.

When one of his contacts brought an old tattered fragment of a map and offered to him at no charge, of course, he was skeptical, and had even considered throwing the idiot out of the nearest airlock, but had seen enough to warrant a further investigation. Banishing the idiot’s existence from his mind Ignatius, also known as Sid, began to study the map.

It was said to lead to the treasure of a colony of the planet Minos. Named in honor of the ancient Greek ruler Midas who had been so greedy for wealth that the powers that be had cursed him with the power to turn whatever he touched into gold. 

Possibly, much like the legend of yore, the map itself was a fake, something to divert his attention at a time when he needed to focus all of his energies into deterring the wolves at his door. But what if? 

What if it was real? He leaned forward and tapped a button on his console bringing up his appointments for the next several weeks out; determine logistics, supplies, fuel expenditure, and everything that would be required to go after the treasure. In the back of his mind, he wondered: ‘I’d hate to let my competition think that I was losing my edge. What the hell. One more hell for leather adventure won’t kill me, will it?’


End file.
